


The Night You Saved My Life

by Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, knife fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie/pseuds/Gundham_Tanaka_Kinnie
Summary: Two masked people attempt to murder Kokichi while he's asleep, unfortunately for them, that plan fails, and Shuichi helps Kokichi heal his wounds.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	The Night You Saved My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I tried my best. Written for a friend.

It was the middle of the night, shadows spread across the school. It was near silent, aside from the whispers and footsteps of two masked students. They quietly moved through the dorm rooms, and eventually they reached their destination. The room of Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader. One of the masked students pulled out a previously stolen key, and gently unlocked the door. The two figures snuck into the room, careful no to wake Kokichi, who was lightly sleeping on his bed. They walked over to the bed, one student sat on top of Kokichi, pinning his body to the bed, the other placed their hand over his mouth. The one who was sitting on top of Kokichi pulled out a pocket knife they had been carrying, and were about to stab Kokichi, when all of a sudden his eyes shot open. He looked up at the figure above him with a shocked expression, before freeing himself from the grasps of the two, and jumping to the other side of the room.

The student who had tried to stab him immediately jumped over to him, in another attempt to kill, but Kokichi swiftly jumped to the side, so they stabbed the wall instead. The one who had been holding Kokichi’s mouth ran over to him and knocked him to the floor, they began to blindly punch him, hard enough that bruises would definitely be left. He managed to grab their hand and fling them off of him, but as soon as he was able to do that, he was met with a flying knife that slashed his cheek, causing blood to splatter the walls. He grabbed the knife once it had landed, and used it to fight off the attackers. One of them lunged towards him from the side, but he managed to dodge the attack and use the handle to hit their head. The other happened to be holding another knife, which they promptly threw at Kokichi, but missed, and hit the wall instead. Kokichi grabbed the knife and pulled it out of the wall. In an attempt to escape, he threw both of the knives in random directions and bolted to the door. One of the knives sliced through one of the attackers’ legs, causing even more blood to splatter across the room. Before Kokichi could escape, the other aggressor grabbed on to his ankle and pulled him back into the room.

At this point, all three were trying to catch their breaths. Kokichi was kneeling on the floor scanning the rest of the room, the others were both tending to the leg wound, still gushing with thick, red blood. All of a sudden, the wounded enemy stood up and launched themselves at Kokichi, once again trying to stab him. The knife was headed straight for his eye, everything was moving quickly, but ever so slowly at the same time. Just before the knife hit him, Kokichi moved his hand in front of his face, and the knife went straight through it, causing him to scream. It was almost too late, soon enough he was cornered, and in too much pain to stop it. He didn’t want to die, but he couldn’t stop this. At least he knew he tried. Right before he thought he would meet his brutal demise, the door slammed open. All three of them looked over to see Shuichi standing in the doorway. The two who were attacking Kokichi quickly backed away, and ran out of the room before Shuichi could stop them. 

“Kokichi! What happened?” Shuichi asked. Kokichi didn’t respond, he blankly stared at the wall across from him with a blank expression on his face. “Kokichi, what happened?” Kokichi quickly snapped out of his mindless state and smirked.

“I just got attacked!”

“Why are you smiling?” Shuichi sighed, “You could have died.” Shuichi started examining the noticeable wound on Kokichi’s face.

“But I didn’t!” Kokichi’s voice cracked slightly, he held back a few tears.

“Come with me, I should have some medical supplies in my room. “ Shuichi helped Kokichi up, then noticed the knife still lodged into his hand. “Kokichi, what the hell!”

“Oh, are you talking about the knife?”

“Of course I’m talking about the knife!”

“Oh, well someone stabbed a knife into my hand.”

“Alright, come on.” Shuichi helped Kokichi over to his room, and walked him to the bed so they could sit down. “So, two people attacked you with knives?”

“Well duh!”

“Okay, and are you okay?”

“There’s a knife in my hand, my face is bleeding, and I’m covered in bruises, but other than that, yeah!”

“I meant mentally, not physically.”

“In that case, it was pretty traumatic!”

“How can you say that so casually?”

“I don't know, I just can.”

“Whatever, give me your hand.”

“Aww, are you gonna put a ring on it?”

“Just give it here.” Shuichi gently grabbed Kokichi’s hand to take out the knife. The two remained silent aside from a few grunts of pain from Kokichi while Shuichi tended to his wounds.

When he was done, Shuichi sat down on the bed next to Kokichi, who at this point had completely zoned out. They sat there for a few minutes, just thinking, until Kokichi spoke up.

“Shuichi”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Despite the fact that Kokichi was known for his lies, both of them were one-hundred percent sure that this was genuine. Kokichi moved slightly closer to Shuichi, hoping that just once, he wouldn’t be pushed away, and he wasn’t. In fact, Shuichi wrapped his hand around Kokichi’s waist and pulled him closer. Kokichi shakily rested his head on Shuichi’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Shuichi whispered.

“I’ll be okay.”

“Do you wanna stay the night here?”

“Yes please.”

The two stayed together for the rest of the night, and though neither got sleep, they were glad to know that the other was safe. When morning finally came, Shuichi and Kokichi decided to stick together for the day. Their first move was to visit the dining hall for food, but as soon as they walked in, they saw something that they’d rather not. Angie and Miu sitting at a table together, covered in bruises and cuts. However, that could be handled later, they just needed to stay alive until then, and at least they had each other to make that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Kokichi or Shuichi before, and I've also never written a fight scene, so this was very fun to figure out.


End file.
